Love After The Prom
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Skylar doesn't have a good time at the Prom, but meets someone who is willing to show her there's love after the Prom.


**Okay, this story came to me and I was like, yeah, why not?**

 **I only own Skylar, Amy, and Rachel. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.**

* * *

 **Love After The Prom**

Skylar tripped over a rock and landed in some mud, but got up, somehow not losing her shoes in the mud as she ran on into the forest, the rain pouring down all around her as her white and sparkly prom dress became soaked and mud splattered, making her feel even more ugly now than earlier when her boyfriend had decided to break up with her at the prom. She wasn't any fun, he had told her, and he wanted a girl who liked to have fun.

Upset, she kept going as the rain drenched her hair and made it fall around her face as she cried. Nothing matter to her except to maybe find shelter or just keep going. She then stumbled again and fell into the mud, this time just sitting in it as the rain fell. She then felt cold and shivered a little.

Whampire was patrolling when the rain started and decided to finish the patrol at the Grant Mansion when he saw something down below. A girl, who looked about nineteen, was sitting in a muddy area, her white dress soaked with rain and mud and her hair sticking to her face. He landed and moved closer to see her shivering and crying. He watched her for a moment before coming up with an idea to get her out of the storm and perhaps help her forget the horrible incident she had been through.

"Hello, young one," he said, his voice deep and soothing as the rain slowed down to a gentle drizzle.

Skylar gasped and looked around. "Don't be startled," said the voice again. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

She looked around, pushing her damp hair out of her face. "Who's there?" she asked.

"Come towards the tree nearest you."

She didn't think she should trust this person, but the voice was too enticing to block out and she did as she was told, looking up into the tree, but not seeing anyone in the moonlight, but did see a glowing green disk from in the branches. She then saw another one next to it and then saw them start swirling. Curious, she went up to the branch and looked at the spirals. "What are those?" she asked herself as she leaned closer to the eye-level branch and began to feel strange, but the swirls fascinated her.

Whampire was pleased that his hypnosis was working as he hadn't wanted her to run off when she saw him. He now floated to the ground and saw her standing there, completely hypnotized by him.

"Come, child," he said, keeping his voice deep and soothing.

Skylar did as she was told, completely under his power as he guided her out of the forest and to the Mansion, bringing her in and grabbing a couple towels, drying off the young girl's face and wrapping a larger towel around her before wrapping her in some blankets and setting her on a nearby bed.

"Close your eyes and sleep," he said to her. "Sleep deeply and peacefully."

Skylar silently obeyed, falling asleep as Whampire headed away to tell Rachel what happened on his patrol.

* * *

Skylar felt warm and stayed still a moment, still feeling a little tired, but she opened her eyes and found herself wrapped in a few blankets in a strange room that she realized wasn't hers. Where was she? She untangled herself and saw her muddy dress had gotten the blankets all muddy too. "Don't worry about them," said a voice that made her jump and look to see a young woman looking at her with a smile. Beside her was a vampire, but he looked futuristic. Skylar immediately was scared and gathered the blankets around her in fear. The vampire's eyes softened.

"Don't be afraid, child," he said to her, making her eyes widen when she recognized his voice.

"You were the one that was talking to me last night," she said. "But how did I get here?"

"Whampire hypnotized you so that you wouldn't freak out when you saw him and so that he could get you here to the Mansion without you running away," said the young woman. "I'm Rachel Jocklin, owner of the Grant Mansion, which you are currently in."

Skylar's eyes widened. "You kidnapped me?" she asked in fear.

"No," said Whampire. "Simply got you out of the rain and away from the prom."

She looked at him. "How did you know I came from the prom?" she asked.

Rachel smiled. "Kind of hard to mistaken a prom dress for any other dress, honey," she said. "Now then, we do have a hot shower waiting for you with some more comfortable clothes."

Nodding, they let Skylar be and she found the shower and clothes Rachel had mentioned and enjoyed the hot water that washed the grime away and made her feel better, but she was still unhappy about the prom, but thankfully, it was summer, so she didn't have to worry about facing her ex-boyfriend again. Sighing, she got dressed and hung up her prom dress. Rachel, who had just come in to get the blankets in the wash, saw her. "I can wash your dress for you too," she offered.

"I-I couldn't impose," said Skylar.

"You're not. I offered," said Rachel with gentle insistence as she took the dress down to the laundry room. Whampire came in then and smiled at Skylar.

"Come," he said. "Breakfast is ready."

While she didn't really want to join him for breakfast, she knew it would be very rude to decline and so took his hand that he offered and let him lead her to the dining room where there were others sitting there as another girl was serving them. The girl finished serving breakfast and went over to a mummy and kissed him. He returned her kiss as she sat down beside him. Skylar didn't know what to think, but decided to be quiet as she ate the delicious food, feeling very hungry after the first bite. They looked at her curiously, but noticed how she shrunk into herself, giving them a hint that she was uncomfortable around them and so ate quietly. Rachel came up to her. "They don't bite," she said gently to coax a chuckle out of Skylar, but it didn't work as the girl just sank lower into her chair and jumped in alarm when she felt something tickle her calves unexpectedly and she looked to see a black tail with a plug on the end tickling her calves and she pulled her legs away, glancing at the alien who owned the tail and seeing him grin at her.

"Hey, ease up," he said. "You're really tense."

She flinched when the mummy gently touched her shoulder. "Calm down," he said soothingly.

Skylar looked even more scared and Snare-Oh tied her up and carried her to the living room with Feedback following. As the mummy alien kept her gently pinned to the couch, the Conductoid started massaging her tense neck muscles, feeling her tense up further when he did so.

"Easy," he said. "Just relax. We're not going to hurt you."

She felt scared, but as Feedback began massaging her shoulders again, her muscles started to relax and stop hurting so much and she relaxed, even though she was still a little afraid.

"What is your name?" asked Snare-Oh.

"Skylar," she said as he released her. Feedback was pressing his fingers on her shoulder blades and she let out a groan of appreciation.

"Better?" asked Feedback.

She nodded. "Yeah. Thanks," she said.

Rachel then came in and held up Skylar's prom dress and her eyes widened. "How…?" she asked, stunned.

The owner of the Grant Mansion chuckled. "When you live with aliens, you learn a few tricks," she said. "Do you want to call your parents? We could take you home."

Skylar looked away. "No," she said. "I don't want to face my parents. They forced me to go to the Prom with my boyfriend, even though I didn't want to, and he broke up with me."

"Ouch," Rachel said sympathetically. "Well, is there something we can do for you?"

She looked down and Feedback squeezed her shoulder. "Why don't you stay with us for a bit before deciding?" he suggested.

"That's a good idea," said Snare-Oh.

"Oh, I don't want to impose," said Skylar.

"You're not. We offered," said Rachel. "So? What do you say?"

She looked away for a moment. "Well…,"

She broke into loud giggles suddenly when Feedback and Snare-Oh started tickling her. Laughing, she managed to escape them. "Okay! Okay!" she said, breathing hard. "I guess I'll stay a bit."

Just then, Humungousaur came in and saw Skylar, who gasped and backed away a bit, feeling a little intimidated by his large size. To her shock, he kneeled down. "Sorry about that," he said.

That was one shock to many. She fainted.

* * *

Skylar chuckled as she remembered that day and remembered waking up to see the dinosaur alien looking at her with concern, asking her if she was okay. Something about him made her like him immediately and she now smiled as she felt him pick her up in his huge arms.

"Skylar," he said, his voice going deeper than usual.

"Hey, big guy," she said with a smile as he sat down on the couch before laying on his back with her resting on his chest and stomach as he kissed her. She kissed him in return, groaning in pleasure when he rubbed her back. He then held up a small box and gave it to her.

"What's this?" she asked, opening it as she saw him smile and gasping at the beautiful diamond ring inside. She put it on and saw Humungousaur gulp.

"Skylar?" he asked. "Um, would you…?"

"Marry you?" she finished and he nodded. She settled her chin on her hands while her elbows were bent, making her hands prop up her head. "Humungo, in the three months I've known you, you've made me feel loved and happy, something my ex-boyfriend didn't really do."

She paused a moment. "Yes, I'll marry you, if you promise to make me never regret saying yes."

He gently pinned her beneath him. "You'll never regret it," he promised as he kissed her deeply and she returned the kiss.

Rachel smiled as she saw them as she passed by. "He'll make sure you always know he loves you," she said softly as she headed off to find Rook, leaving the new couple to enjoy the love surrounding them.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
